


Little!Klaus

by Myworldoffanfanfiction



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead Of Going To Sleep, NON-SEXUAL!!!!!!!!, No Beta, No sex., Non-Sexual Ageplay, Very OOC, little Klaus, little!Klaus, luther is actually nice, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldoffanfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldoffanfanfiction
Summary: After Hargreeves’ death, the numbers change the rules their ‘Father’ put in place.Klaus is happy he has such a nice family.





	Little!Klaus

**Author's Note:**

> This is VEEEERY Ooc 
> 
> Especially Luther 
> 
> I wrote this at 3 am, plz don’t be mean about spelling mistakes

Klaus woke up with a sleepy yawn and big stretch, his arms going to the side of his small, but lanky-looking body in a painful but comfortable way. He went back to his relaxed position on his bouncy bed, letting his body and mind wake up a bit more. Ever since Hargreeves died and the numbers all moved into the house, they got theirselves new mattresses because the ones they were given before were literal rocks. They had changed a lot of the rules since their ‘Old Man’ had died: they could talk whilst at breakfast/lunch/dinner now, they didn’t have to train all the time anymore (because now there wasn’t really any need to), they were allowed to go anywhere they wanted in the house now (Luther and Alison instantly made that one rule the first to be banned)

But most importantly: Klaus could be as little as he wanted and on any day he wanted now. 

This rule was banned second, and not by Klaus himself, it was Diego that vocalised it after glancing, not subtly.. not at all subtly, over at Klaus for the past minute it had took for Luther and Alison to go over their new first rule. They all agreed quickly (Even Luther did! Luther!!) which meant Klaus honestly had no say in the matter, he just agreed and they went over the other rules. After all the new rules were put into place, It was well into the night and everyone was tired. They were packing up, when Luther and Alison broke the silence that nobody really noticed from their tired haze’s 

“Klaus” Alison said softly, with a small smile. Klaus hummed in response as he carried on helping Mom with putting away the dishes from dinner (Just after dinner they had started to go over their newly banned rules) 

“We were wondering if we could help you out whilst you were little” Alison said with that same soft tone from before 

Klaus perked up from the dishes, looking over at the two with teary eyes “D-do.. you really want to?”

Both of them nodded, Luther opening his arms for a hug. 

Klaus practically ran into his arms, pulling Alison into the hug too. 

Now, as Klaus laid in his bed all cozy and warm, he didn’t remember what happened after in much detail. What he did know was that they had gone technical stuff about Klaus’ littlespace. He is pretty sure the words ‘Mommy’ and ‘Daddy’ has been thrown about during the big conversation they had, but he didn’t really care at the moment. 

Klaus didn’t realise he had slipped until he pushed the covers off of his body with weak kicks and tried to stand up. He did realise as soon as he felt he slowly couldn’t even hold himself up right and fell straight back side-first into his bed. He whines slightly and looked down at his body, fully in headspace now. It looked like it was an uncomfortable position and it was. He needed someone to come help him and soon 

“Heeelp..” he said wearily, making small grabby hands at the air in hope someone would come and get him and save him from the uncomfy state he was in. 

Good thing Ben always has his back and suddenly appeared in-front of him “Hey bub” he grinned down at his ‘baby’ brother “You need me to get Luther and Alison?” He wanted to help himself, but he knew he couldn’t do that because.. we’ll he kinda wasn’t alive so that was a downfall. 

Klaus nodded slowly, his bottom lip poking out and starting to quiver as he gurgled something-or-other at his ‘older’ brother. Ben only nodded as if he understood and rushed off, knowing Klaus (Even in headspace) knew what to do. 

Klaus concentrated as hard as he could to summon Ben long enough so he could wake the couple up. He fell limp after about 5 minutes, already exhausted from that simple thing (Although it wasn’t simple at all.) 

Ben came running back in, Luther and Alison in toll. He knew Ben was invisible to the others now so he didn’t bother saying anything to him. He would say his thanks later. 

Alison crouched in front of Klaus and Luther moved his body back into the comfortable position he woke up in (All the numbers knew it was the only way he slept, ever since they were actually small). Alison started to stroke his hair back gently 

“You feeling small?” She asked softly whilst Luther joined Alison in her spot to the side of Klaus. Klaus nodded and whined, kicking his legs out in an infantile way. They both gave him soft looks that made his tummy squirm around inside him that the feeling made Klaus looking down at it 

Luther pat his tummy gently and stood up, picking Klaus up bridal style and taking him downstairs to the table to eat. Klaus looked over Luther’s shoulder to see Alison making silly little faces at him (Plus Ben smiling happily at the three of them all together), which made Klaus make little snorty-baby-laughs. 

He was so caught up in Alison being a silly goose that he suddenly make a noise of shock and displeasure as he was lowered into a chair, from Luther’s arms. The two sat on either side of him (Ben sat next to Alison)

Another rule that had been banned was that they had their own seats now.. well other than Ben.. the others could now sit wherever they wanted. And today, Klaus was at one end of the table whilst Diego was at the other. 

Diego stuck his tongue out at the ‘baby’ infront of him from the other side. They others had instantly noticed that Klaus wasn’t his normal ‘big-self’ and were okay with that. Klaus squealed and pointed at him, looking and Luther with a toothy grin. 

Luther looks over at Diego and smiled, looking back at Klaus “Yeah that’s your knife brother huh” he nudged Klaus gently, making his laugh more for some reason. 

Mom brought out their breakfast for them. They had told her she didn’t have to do any of that stuff anymore but she just replied with ‘It’s in my programming to make you all happy’ and then that would be it. Today was mashed eggs, sausages, bacon, beans and toast. Klaus was too interested in the decoration of the giant house that he could see (So apparently little Klaus liked to look at anything and could get easily distracted. Both new ‘parents’ noted mentally for future moments) and completely missed his breakfast being laid down in-front of him. 

Alison tutted fondly and gently put her thumb under his chin and her finger under his lip and draw his attention to the food gently. He gasped softly when he saw it and instantly dug in. Half (and probably more) went all over the place and Alison was about to help him until he decided he wanted to use his hands and grabbed a fist full of baked beans and put half down his clothes and half down his mouth and a lucky one bean went into him mouth successfully. 

The others all laughed and Klaus just looked at them confused. 

*

After Luther was done cleaning the baby (They others had gone off to do their own things in the house and told the ‘parents’ that if they needed help, they could just call them), Alison decided that maybe they should go outside in their back garden for some play time before it was elegantly going to rain later in the day. 

Klaus grinned happily and nodded, crawling off his chair and sprint-crawling over to his jacket. 

“Whoa, fast kid” Luther laughed, whilst Alison went after him in a rush. She was slightly already attached to the baby and Luther could see it. But he was too so it was okay 

Alison scooped Klaus up before he got to their jackets just near the front door. She swiftly but the baby onto her hip and bounced him. He was unbearably light, so it wasn’t that hard to hold him (Alison didn’t think it was right but she would ask Klaus when he was her brother, not baby boy) 

“Lemme get you in your jacket, okay bub?” She cooed and kissed him on the side of the head, grabbing his jacket first and easily the baby into it, then putting him on the floor and keeping an eye on him as she get herself into her own jacket also. Luther caught up and did the same, then scooping Klaus up as he was just about to crawl off into the big house in wonder. Both parents had feelings that they were going to lose Klaus someday somehow in the house and they’ll have to break it to Big Klaus that his Little-Self had wandered around the house and gone missing for ages, resulting in Mommy, Daddy, and his Uncles to try to search the whole house.. but that wasn’t happening right now so they didn’t need to dwell on it right now. 

They took their baby out into the garden, where Grace already was standing in, probably because her code told her to keep an eye on the 3 just in case. Alison went to sit on the bench as she looked up at the slowly greying sky. It wasn’t the most beautiful of days but the two boys didn’t seem to matter as Luther practically heaved the baby up into the air, making Klaus laugh so loudly and bubbly and just so happily that Alison didn’t have the heart to lecture Luther about how he ‘can’t throw babies up into the air like that with such carelessness!’ (And wasn’t That a sentence) 

They were all glad they changed those rules.

**Author's Note:**

> Send in prompts for more? :)


End file.
